halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
SPARTAN-050
Jory 'Fifty' Hansen (April 5, 2511-) was a of the UNSC Navy's , and later an ODST officer in the Marine Corps. Known in the SPARTAN program as Jory-050, or, in informal settings, simply as Fifty, he was abducted in childhood by the and inducted into the SPARTAN-II program, the purpose of which was to produce a special operations force through indoctrination, training and biological enhancement of genetically superior individuals. As one of the thirty three SPARTANs to survive augmentations unharmed, 050 served as part of the UNSC's most capable, highly trained special forces unit, until 2544. Though the program was initially conceived with the ongoing of the outer colonies in mind, SPARTAN-050 and his peers would be put to greatest use during the Human-Covenant War. In combat with the , a collective of numerically, technologically and generally physically superior species, the SPARTANs could attain a level of success unimaginable for regular Army and Marine units, solely as a result of their unique tactics, training and equipment. SPARTAN-050 participated in over 140 separate battles and campaigns during his career, against both Human terrorists and the Covenant, and was one of the UNSC's most decorated and experienced servicemen. 050 fought at some of the war's most infamous battlegrounds, including Earth, Orchid IV, Bellerophon, , and Miridem; it was at the latter that he was seriously wounded by a plasma mortar. 050 was CASEVAC'd by Marines of the 103rd Marine Regiment to the destroyer [[UNSC Sheffield (DDG-522)|UNSC Sheffield]], but ultimately lost both legs and suffered extensive plasma burns. 050 underwent over a year of rehabilitation and training using prosthetic limbs provided under Project THERMOPYLAE, however this was not enough to convince his superiors that he was fit to return to active service. SPARTAN-050 was transferred to the highly secret on , where he served as an instructor for Gamma Company, the next generation of supersoldiers. Deeply unhappy in this role, he was regarded as unduly harsh on Gamma Company's recruits, partly in frustration at his non-combat role and partly because due to his hatred of the S-III program itself for, in his mind, desecration of what it meant to be a SPARTAN. 050 was moved on from Onyx after convinced his superiors that his presence was superfluous to requirements, to the junior SPARTAN's delight. This was mutually beneficial; Kurt was unconvinced that 050's bitter and harsh temperament was for the benefit of the recruits, and was concerned that he was having a detrimental effect on the young trainees' wellbeing. Unable to return to service with his SPARTAN comrades, 050 was instead utilised by the Office of Naval Intelligence as a walking propaganda tool. The SPARTAN program had been revealed to the public in 2547, and with the rest of the active SPARTANs constantly deployed throughout the colonies, 050 served as as the visible 'face' of the SPARTANs. This role required 050 to travel constantly to maintain the illusion of numbers. Endless public appearances left 050 demoralised and depressed and desperate to return to some sort of meaningful service, though he was repeatedly rebuffed by his superiors. This only changed in August 2547, during the launching of the supercarrier UNSC Trafalgar, when he personally confronted the commander of the UNSC 1st Fleet, Fleet Admiral Sir Terrence Hood. After a brief confrontation, 050 received assurances that he would be reassigned from public duties, though only as a result of Hood's personal intervention on the SPARTAN's behalf. 050 quickly requested he be allowed to commission as an officer in the elite , and, to his surprise, was given permission. This was on condition that he return his , which he readily complied with, and relinquish his SPARTAN number for his then-unknown birth surname, which he agreed to after much soul-searching. Jory Hansen, as he was now, reluctantly known, attended the UNSC Marine Corps' officer academy on Reach for eleven months, and thereafter commissioned as a Second Lieutenant. He transferred to the ODSTs to undergo the six-month Drop Commander's Battle Course, one of the toughest rites of passage in the three services, and in March 2550, took over as a platoon commander in A Company, 28th Shock Troops Battalion, subordinate to the . Hansen fought during the as the 2IC of the company, holding the rank of Captain, and was later decorated for exemplary service over a two week period, during which the battalion sustained over 75 percent casualties. Promoted to Major, in part due to the losses the battalion suffered at Reach, Hansen fought with the battalion once more on Earth. Biography Early life .]] Jory Hansen was born on April 5, 2511, on the colony world of Durisdeer in the Zeta Leporis system, a remote, heavily forested planet largely reliant on rare earth metals mining. Jory's mother, Liu Hansen, was a Hospital Corpsman aboard the Faithful-class frigate UNSC Ferocious, which was assigned to Durisdeer and four other nearby colonies as the UNSC Navy's only permanent presence. During the latter stages of her pregnancy, she had been stationed in Rowan, the capital city and one of the few urban centres of note, attached to the local contingent. Jory's father, Rupert Hansen, was a Corporal in the 3rd Armoured Division of the UNSC Army. Jory was the second of two children, with sister, Tatiana, who was elder by two years. Most of Jory's childhood was spent moving around UEG colonies according to his fathers' postings and living in family accommodation. His father was the most stable influence on Jory and Tatiana's upbringing, though their mother was often at home for long periods as she alternated between ship deployments and jobs at shore-based establishments. Jory would remember little of his early childhood beyond the military setting he grew up in; his parents were devoted and caring, yet their careers led to a disjointed, somewhat unstable environment, and instead Jory would find temporary company and friendship in the other children on-base before they moved on again. The one constant was his sister, Tatiana, with whom he shared a strong bond. In 2517, Jory was listed as a potential candidate for the , as the result of DNA samples gained shortly after his birth under the . Tatiana had also been considered, but was discounted as she exceeded the program's upper age limit. From March of 2517, Jory was living in a training base on Carpathia in the 107 Piscium system, where his father's regiment was based on a two year counter-insurgency posting, while his mother held a surface post on the same world. During this time, while at the base's school, he was visited and observed by an officer in the , who confirmed that Jory was mentally and physically superior to his peers, and recommended that he be conscripted into the SPARTAN-II program. At age six, Jory was stronger, more analytical and more assertive than his peers, and was a keen linguist and problem solver. Three weeks after this observation, Jory was quietly removed from the family block of the base and replaced by a , who would die of a serious heart defect a month later. Jory's apparent death had a profound effect on his sister, who in later life became a war reporter chronicling the UNSC's total war against the Covenant. Jory never saw or spoke to any of his family again. His mother was killed in action in 2535 at the aboard the frigate Hope Springs Eternal, a battle which, unknown to either of them, Jory himself was also present for. His father was found to have taken his own life twelve years later in 2547. Though Jory searched, he was never able to find out what fate ultimately befell his sister. SPARTAN training and augmentation From September 2517 onwards, Jory, now known as SPARTAN-050, along with the other 75 SPARTAN candidates, was trained at the . This was a vast ground installation used by the UNSC Navy for basing and training, located in the foothills of the in , Reach. Here the SPARTANs grew up in a structured, disciplined but close knit environment where they trained, learned and rested as uniformed members of the UNSCDF. This was conducted under a team of veteran instructors under the direction of Dr , Chief Petty Officer , and the AI . This training covered everything in the basic UNSC Navy training programme, adapted for the conscripted children, with a great deal of Marine Corps training on expeditionary warfare across all possible environments being included. As well as classroom learning of military knowledge, the SPARTAN trainees were also taught a range of subjects including history and modern languages. The SPARTANs would conduct training exercises across of Reach's varied environments, including many locations in the Highland mountains, such as and the . Later on, the opposing forces were provided by Tango Company, a standalone company of Marines attached to the SPARTAN program for the purpose of playing the role of a realistic, adaptable, agile enemy for these exercises. Elements of independence and leadership training were also included, fostering the SPARTANs' initiative and problem solving skills and emphasising tactics used by special forces. Jory was noted very early on by his trainers to sideline his given name in favour of the simple moniker 'fifty' that he was officially referred to as. Like most of the trainees, SPARTAN-050 quickly adjusted to and embraced his new life, and by the age of 10 was more technically competent than the average UNSC infantryman. He was noted to be particularly fond of urban scenarios, relishing the challenge of the relentless and frenetic pace of fighting in built-up areas, and was also said to have a keen head for heights. Academically he excelled (which is to say he did not stand out from the other SPARTANs, particularly) but he was particularly interested in history and linguistics, having a solid grasp of six languages and a partial knowledge of seven more. The SPARTAN-IIs were a group of 75 individuals who had grown up as friends and comrades from the age of six, and knew each others' strengths, weaknesses, character quirks and mannerisms to a level that the most close-knit Army or Marine platoon would fall short of. 050 therefore considered all the SPARTANs not just friends but a sort of surrogate family. 050's closest companions within the SPARTAN program were Bridget-049, and , with whom he had struck up a nervous conversation as a newly abducted six-year old. During training, 050 was also very good friends with James-005, who he was jokingly referred to as 'an upgrade of' based on the similarity of their SPARTAN numbers. 050 would go on to form part of under Kurt's command, which maintained a fierce rivalry with , led by , during their time in training. Later, Green Team would become a looser formation marked by frequent nominal roll changes as individuals were assigned to the team or detached according to operational requirements. Despite this, Jory kept in regular contact with the rest of the team even when they were apart, and the deaths many years later of those he regarded more as brothers and sisters than teammates would significantly affect him. Jory would later go on to encounter many other surviving SPARTANS through his service, although compared to the years spent living and training together on Reach, these operations and missions amounted to nothing more than fleeting encounters. In March 2525, 050 and the other SPARTAN-IIs participated in onboard above Reach. ASTER comprised a series of biochemical and biomechanical augmentation procedures designed to be applied at the onset of puberty. The aim of these augmentations was to significantly improve the SPARTANs' combat effectiveness across a range of measurable areas by permanently altering their bodies. The surgical procedures and chemical injections administered under ASTER were highly risky, invasive, and required specialist medical practitioners and recovery. This high level of risk meant that a significant proportion of those who underwent augmentations would be killed, temporarily injured or rendered permanently medically unfit. This risk was offset by the expected performance increase in those candidates who successfully endured the augmentations. Consent was neither required nor sought for the augmentations, and no SPARTAN expressed objection. Jory-050 underwent the following augmentations: *'Occipital Capillary Reversal': Surgery performed on the occipital lobe of the left cerebral hemisphere of the brain to reverse the direction of blood flow in capillaries, boosting the blood flow beneath the rods and cones of the retina. This procedure produced a marked visual perception increase. *'Carbide Ceramic Ossification': Bones were exposed via surgery and carbide ceramic material is grafted onto the skeletal structure to begin assimilation into the upper layers of each bone. This resulted in the bones being virtually unbreakable. *'Catalytic Thyroid Implant': A pellet containing human growth hormone was implanted into the thyroid, stimulating the growth of muscle fibres, producing significant gains in muscle mass and strengthening bone tissue growth. *'Muscular Enhancement Injections': Aa protein complex was injected intramuscularly to increase muscle strength and endurance. These injections increased the density of connective tissues and fibers, making connecting tendons stronger and decreasing recovery time. *'Superconducting Fibrification of Neural Dendrites': Alteration of bioeletrical nerve transduction to shielded electronic transduction. Resulted in a three hundred percent increase in subject reflexes, as well as anecdotal evidence of marked increase in intelligence, memory, and creativity. Following the procedures, 050 underwent several weeks of recovery and rehabilitation, including daily stretches, isometric exercises, light sparring drills and consuming five high-protein meals, as well as a series of vitamin and mineral injections. After surviving the augmentations unharmed, along with thirty two others, he attended the military funeral onboard for those SPARTANs who were killed during the augmentation process. Jory found it difficult to reconcile the tradeoff that cost the lives of his brothers and sisters in pursuit of creating supersoldiers of the survivors. As well as mourning for the dead, Jory vowed that he would, through a life of service to the UNSC as a successfully augmented SPARTAN, ensure their sacrifice was not for naught. Following the funeral on UNSC Atlas, Jory and the surviving SPARTAN-IIs returned to Reach to complete the final stage of their training, before being deployed on their first operation. First missions The SPARTAN-IIs were formally assigned to Navy Special Warfare Command on 1 September 2525 as fully trained, deployable personnel. Keen to assess their effectiveness as well as begin earning a return on its significant investment, ONI began planning operations that would be appropriate to utilise SPARTANs for. The first of these came just twelve days later, when five SPARTANS of Blue Team, led by John-117, deployed on to capture a terrorist leader in the . While Blue Team were deployed, however, the SPARTANS received orders from NAVSPECWARCOM to deploy to the colony of . Intelligence pieced together from several fragmentary sources indicated that a small quantity of RSGM-16 Archer missiles were due to exchange hands in an illegal arms deal. The missiles were likely part of a stock that had been captured several years before when a CAA logistic ship was seized by rebels above . Military-grade weapons of such power were extremely difficult to come by on the black market, and there were few groups with ships armed with Archer tubes capable of using the missiles to their full destructive potential. Evidence suggested that the missiles were due to be purchased by an intermediary working for the , with the probable intention of using them to arm the former UNSC frigate . The mission to Gilgamesh was codenamed Operation STEWARD, and commenced with the arrival of the destroyer in the system on 29 September 2525. Jory deployed as part of Green Team, under the command of Kurt-051, which was tasked with locating the missiles, capturing or killing those involved and securing the missiles. These would then be recovered by a followup force of Orbital Drop Shock Troopers and, due to the age and unknown state of the ordnance, Navy Ammunition Technicians. Lance Held High, kept herself concealed from the world's civilian presence in the vast emptiness of space, while Jory and the rest of Green Team were deployed to the surface undetected onboard a D-77 Pelican. The Human-Covenant War erupts Battle of Jericho VII Miridem and injury Recovery and assignment to Onyx A SPARTAN no longer Fall of Reach Battle of Earth Post-war In the chaos that reigned on Earth in the days after the Covenant departed through the at Voi, Hansen remained acting Commanding Officer of the battalion, although in reality it could muster no more than a company's strength of ODSTs. While the surviving ships of the 7th Expeditionary Squadron, under the command of Commander , followed the Covenant through the Portal, what remained of the United Nations Space Command pulled together its shattered formations and ORBATs and held its breath for an expected Covenant killing blow. During this period, Jory along with the surviving elements of the 28th Shock Troops Battalion were stationed aboard the destroyer ''Warsaw'' and the frigate ''Reunion''. No such blow came, however, and instead , along with [[UNSC Aegis Fate (StoneGhost)|UNSC Aegis Fate]] and ''Death's Head'', returned with news that the Covenant leadership, along with the Flood threat, had been destroyed. Maj Hansen and his battalion were posted to various locations across Africa, and immediately began assisting with the reconstruction effort. A key operation saw the 28th Battalion provide security to the perimeter of the Voi Portal while the New Mombasa spaceport was rebuilt from scratch. Hansen was initially posted along with the headquarters company in Nairobi, but in December 2552, relinquished his temporary command of the battalion, being replaced by Lt Col Oliver Pirez. Hansen instead joined Mars Company at Archers Post, three hundred kilometres north, as its Officer Commanding (OC). On March 3, Hansen attended the , a formal ceremony attended by a host of survivors of the Great War at a makeshift memorial site. It was here that he encountered many of the last surviving SPARTAN-IIs, his former teammates and unorthodox adoptive family. Hansen was taken aback by how few of them remained, and by how little they had changed in the time— years, in most cases— since he had last seen them. Hansen later accompanied the SPARTANs to Bravo-Six, where he was interviewed by a woman who identified herself as his handler. Hansen responded to this, and the woman's suggestion that he might be requisitioned for non-combat roles in the future, with incredulity and disdain. On 12 March, Hansen led Mars Company on Exercise RAPID ARROW, a joint exercise with the UNSC Navy to test 28th Shock Troops Battalions' ability to rapidly respond to unfolding events with an orbital insertion. Equipment and weapons Armour SPARTAN-050 was issued the production model Mark 4 in late November 2525, the first iteration of the model he would utilise for all of his career as a SPARTAN. As with all Mark 4 suits, this received incremental upgrades and modernisation throughout the 2530s and 2540s, made possible due to the Mark 4's design as a 'test bed' to continually field the latest technology. In 2536, having been involved in field testing the during the Battle of Jericho VII, 050 requested and was given permission to retain the helmet, to replace his stock Mark 4. This was the configuration of armour he would use right up to the Battle of Miridem in 2544. After being wounded in action in February 2544, 050 spent almost six months without laying eyes on a suit of MJOLNIR armour. This time was spent first recovering from the loss of almost half his body, then undergoing intensive intensive physiotherapy to regain his fitness and prepare him for rehabilitation on prosthetic legs. 050 was fitted for military grade prosthetics produced under Project THERMOPYLAE, however these proved incompatible with the stock Mark 4 armour. In any case, 050's armour had been vaporised along with his legs by the plasma mortar. 050 was granted a new set of Mark 4 armour, a variant visually similar to the Mark 5 B variant introduced seven years later, and unique to and a few other SPARTANS. 050 would utilise this armour, with minor upgrade, throughout his time as a trainer on Onyx. In late May 2547, when he was assigned to ONI section II for public relations duties, 050 was forced to leave behind on Onyx his Airborne helmet in favour of a less distinguishable standard Mark IV helmet. At this time, his prosthetic legs were also fitted with armour plating, concealing from the public that the SPARTAN had lost his legs. 050 was formally discharged from Navy Special Warfare in February 2548, and was required to immediately surrender his MJOLNIR powered assault armour, though kept his MJOLNIR-strength prosthetic legs at the discretion of his superiors. Know known by his civilian name, Jory Hansen did not see combat again until April 2550, during which time he was earning an officer's commission in the Navy and qualifying as an ODST platoon commander. After this, he was issued a set of orbital assault armour. On his completion of the Drop Commander's Battle Course and induction into the ODSTs, a package containing the Airborne helmet he left on Onyx was sent anonymously to his billets on Luna. Unbeknown to him, Kurt-051 had arranged for it to be covertly returned to its owner on earning his place as an ODST. Though this was a breach of protocol relating to MJOLNIR equipment, his superiors chose not to notice. Prosthetics Weapons As a member of Naval Special Warfare from the age of six, SPARTAN-050 was trained and qualified on the UNSC's entire arsenal of personal weapons, passing and renewing all weapons handling tests and firing to marksman standard. 050 most commonly used rifles such as the MA5C assault rifle and BR55 battle rifle, though was issued or could request more specialised weapons depending on particular missions or environments. Career Service Vitae Appearances *[[Halo: From Ashes|Halo: From Ashes]] *''Stand'' *''Spartan-Issue Only'' *''The New Normal'' Category:Class I Spartan-IIs